scoutshonorfandomcom-20200213-history
Me and My Shadow (Brownie Try-it)
]This Try-it was introduced in 1989 and retired in 2011. A shadow is formed when a body or object blocks light. Artists study how light falls on things to create shadows. They use light in different ways in paintings, photographs, and other artwork. As with all older Brownie Try-its, scouts need to complete 4 activities to earn the badge. Shadow Tag Play a game of shadow tag. The girl who's "it" must tag someone else's shadow rather than the person. She can do this with her foot or use her own shadow. Think of ways you can keep your shadow out of trouble, besides running fast. Can you hide your shadow? How? Tracing a Shadow You will need: A partner A lamp with no shade A chair Masking Tape Black marker or crayon A large sheet of white paper Magazines Scissors Glue Place a chair close to a wall with nothing hanging on it. Turn the chair sideways. Leave enough space for you to walk between the wall and the chair. Have your partner sit in the chair. The lamp should be placed at the spot where you stopped. It needs to be on top of something that is as high as her head. The room should be dark except for the light from the lamp. Your partner's face and head should make a shadow on the wall. Tape the large sheet of paper to the wall where you see the shadow. Trace the outline of her face onto the paper. Cut out the face and fill it with a collage of magazine pictures that show things you like. Shadow Animals Point light from a lamp toward a blank wall. Using your hand, create different types of animal characters. Can you make a bird, a rabbit, or a dog? What others can you create? With a friend or two, put on a skit with your shadow animals. Have the animals talk to each other or sing or make animal sounds. Shadow & Light Plaque You can make a plaque with your own interesting design. You will need: A lightweight aluminum pan (like the ones frozen pies come in) A felt marker With a felt marker, draw a design on the pan. Put lots of newspaper on a table or counter so you don't damage its surface. Place the pan on the table or counter. With an adult's help, punch holes in the aluminum pan using a hammer and nails of different sizes. Place your pan plaque against a window so that light can pass through the nail holes and highlight your design. Shadow Box or Puppets Tell a favorite story in a shadow box. You will need: A shoebox or other small box Paper and cardboard Glue Tape Scissors Scraps of ribbon, fabric, pictures, and other materials Decorate the inside of your box to tell a scene from the story that you have chosen. Shadow Display Go outdoors and take pictures of shadows with a camera. An adult can explain how the camera works and help you load the film. Combine your photos with magazine photos and pictures that contain shadows to make a display of interesting shadows. Additional Resources